


Movies and Toes

by cero_ate



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is bemused by this new version of her mentor. Also Clint has broken a toe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pervyficgirl and Sullacat for the lookovers.

From the way Clint was fussing, you’d have thought that he’d broken something important. Something devastating, like his leg, or worse, the archer’s nightmare, his arm. Something that would sideline him, or take him out of the game all together. Something important like that would merit the amount of fussing this supposedly stoic assassin version of Kate’s mentor and friend was doing. Ever since Kate got here, to this dimension, this Earth, she had been stunned by the little differences that made so much difference and none at all. 

Nat -- and how weird was that, that she allowed anyone call her Nat? Kate really couldn’t see the original flavor Black Widow allowing anyone to call her Nat or Tasha. Although it seemed both of them had the weird Romanov/Romanova problem with no one able to figure out that other languages were gendered. Anyway, Nat claimed he hadn’t been this fussy when he’d been brainwashed by fucking Loki, or when he’d had the thing in Budapest.

But here Clint was, with a broken toe, demanding fuss. He wanted his pillows just so, his Vicodin, his chocolate ice cream, and the other Avengers were catering to him. She wasn’t sure why. They couldn’t even cast the toe, just tape it to the one next to it. 

She wasn’t about to cater to his demands. Okay.Maybe she had let him choose the movie, even if she didn’t really care for _The Voyage  
Home_. She was a _The Search for Spock_ girl all the way. 

Still, this was way better than watching Cap cry through the end of _The Wrath of Khan_. The day their team had decided to watch that and then go see _Wicked_ on Broadway was truly the stupidest decision this team of Avengers had ever made. And they had some big moments of stupid, which okay, new team, and they were still at the wagging tails and sniffing butts stage. It was cute, if weirding her out a lot. Anyway they made stupid decisions, and maybe she was starting to join their stupid decisions. Like she was letting Clint choose the movie, and letting herself curl up on the couch next to him.

Kate might even have let Clint wrap his arm around her. But he was on Vicodin which meant it didn’t count, and she wasn’t snuggled up to this sweetly cute version of her mentor, which the original Hawkeye wasn’t sweet. He was bad-ass and gropey, but not cute. She’d liked his badassery. 

But she liked this shy version too. She could see the seeds of badass, but they needed to be nurtured. She wondered if this was what Clint was like back in the Kooky Quartet days. Damn, she missed Tommy. Was it weird that out of all the Young Avengers who were still alive she missed Tommy the most? He would get a kick out of these new ones. Okay, he’d also probably use the cattle prod on Bruce but…at least he had an excuse. Tony was just an idiot.

So she let Clint cuddle her against him, while they watched his stupid movie. And she even maybe drifted off to sleep against him, since he was already asleep and she didn’t want to make him move, and fuss more.


End file.
